fan_characters_welcomefandomcom-20200214-history
The Disreputable Dog (A.K.A.: Red)
Physical Description: In his main form, he appears as a well-muscled human with red eyes, red hair, and an affinity for red in his clothing- hence how he got the name Red. At times though he may alter this shape in ways to make it easier to perform actions, or prevent him from hurting others- as he has naturally immense strength. Approximately 6 ft tall. Likes to keep his hair in a spikey- messy looking hairstyle that somehow actually looks good despite living in the wilds and never being combed. His hair is longer than average in length but does not reach his shoulders. Age: ??? (Appears 18 but is likely much older) Weapons of choice: Red fights with three styles in his human form, as well as with the his abilities as a shapeshifter. : -'Sword and Buckler:' A classical style of fighting reminiscant of knights in medival lore who wore light armor, Red may weild the Thorn Sword Felminert, rumored to actually be a sword imbued with the soul of a Witch by the same name, in combination with an unusual small sheild called a buckler that he has dubbed Luna that has been shaped in an esoteric manner. Reguardless, he claims his teacher in this fighting style was a human woman known as The Maiden of Orleans or Jeanne de Arc. : : ''-'''Claws: '''Though not tyically needed, occassionally Red will equip a pair of gauntlets as his weapon that have the fingers altered to be shaped like claws. It is likely that these are only employed when an enemy has tough hide or can damage Red's claws enough that they will not simply regenerate. : '-Bow: '''Though rarely used, hunting with a bow is a neccessary skill for survival in the wilds, and as such- Red is an extremely skilled marksman. His bow named Artemis was hand-made by Red himself over a number of years out of the heartwood of a tree and decorated with silver platings. He dedicates each kill he makes with the bow to the godess it was named after, and is one of his most prized possessions. Background: Red is a changeling, and as such he was created in a way that no one- not even he- truely understands. His first memories are of playing with the local children in a village somewhere in Ireland, and growing up in the woods. At night he would often be captivated by the moon and spend hours gazing at it before being lulled to sleep by the sound of the wind in the trees. It wasn't until he turned around 25 years old that he realized there was something different about him than the other children, though they had all long since recognized and accepted him for what he was- for the village was often host to spirits and strange creatures that were all payed respect during their stay, and in return the village was prosperous and generally peaceful. Red began looking for clues to his origins and nature in the old books and stories of the village elders, but alas- his search bore no fruit. He found himself sitting alone, staring at the moon after about a month of searching, while sitting on one of the uppermost branches of a tree and feeling lost for the first time in his life. While he had been alive for almost 25 years you have to understand that he had never been raised like the other children, and was always treated more as an honored guest by the townsfolk than a child. He had never been expected to work or help people, though he often did anyway, and still had that childlike innocence we humans lose all too soon. But we have one thing he did not- a parent to talk to, to ask for help, or look up to. It was then that he understood that he was truely alone. But despite this unhappy realization Red endured, and grew up to become the whatever-the-fuck-you call it being that he is today. He had many adventures along the way, got into A LOT of trouble, made many friends, and watched the vast majority of them die around him while he endured over and over again. Despite everything life has put him through he has continued with the same cheery innocence he had from the first day he was given form. If nothing else, he is a true survivor. Personality: Cheery, silly, and a little bit naive- Red is an overly friendly individual who likes people easily, and among the most loyal of friends. He is slow to anger, and more likely to playfully tease someone he doesnt get along with rather tha n actually fight them. As for the romantic department, while not particularly skilled at dealing with woman, he nonetheless manages somehow to put himself in many a predicament through his mere appearances alone. He is a suprisingly timid individual when it comes to showing his interest in a person, and it is usually better for others to make their interest apparent or confront him about it if they wish to avoid it becoming akward. Relationships: Matesprit: Empty Morail: Empty Auspistice: Empty Kismesis: Beat (Delren Inadra) __________ *Current "Owner": Zidrin Svulus *Has an uncertain past relationship with The Sorceress of Time, Ariana Athene. The details of their previous dealings are uncertain, however Ariana shows an unbridled hostility twards Red- and according to some cryptic information provided by her Morail, Delren Inadra, this is because Red is apparently the very same individual that drove Ariana to sacrifice her own husband and child. However, Red has no memory of this incident- and claims he wasn't even alive during the first era of humanity before the Cataclysm. Even Ariana will grudgingly admit that he behaves as if he was an entirely different person. Category:Characters